


Stupidly Eager

by Peregrine



Category: Date or Die (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: The level of depravity Hero had let herself sink to with her captor didn't speak highly of her own self esteem.(If you haven't played Date or Die, you can find the demoHERE!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told a friend I would write this so here it is. BDSM is not normally my...uh...area of writing. I hope this is okay.

Hero pulled on the end of the leash, bringing the Host closer to the foot of the bed. "You know, you don't look half bad like this," Hero purred, her legs dangling over the side of the mattress as she looked down on him.

The Host grinned and opened his lips but she pulled the rope tighter, closing it around his neck before he could get any words out. "Did I give you permission to speak?"

The Host made a choking noise and lifted his hands to grip at his bindings.

"Up," she ordered, patting a space on the bed next to her. Host obeyed, climbing up onto the bed. He was so eager, so willing to do anything she asked. Hero wound the leash around her fingers until he was on less than a foot of rope. To her satisfaction, she saw burn marks all around his neck where the rope had dug in. It was a makeshift contraptions, nothing more than rope she had stolen from his studio and fashioned into a crude leash. One end wrapped around his neck, running through a loop so it squeezed around him every time she pulled. The Host had been so eager to play along with her. He'd practically begged her to do it. And the risk involved, the idea that his life was in her hands, only seemed to add to the thrill of it for him.

“You're so obedient,” she said, giving a jerk on the rope that pulled his face closer to hers. “And so stupid.”

The Host simply glowed with self satisfaction. Hero considered punching the look off his face but decided against it. It would probably just arouse him further, considering what a masochistic little fuck he was. No, she was going to make him wait for what he wanted. She was going to make it agonizingly slow for him.

Then she noticed a fleeting glances downward, his eyes traveling the length of her body.

“Oh? You want to see what's under my clothes?” Hero teased mockingly. He gave a nod and Hero pulled the leash tight again, earning a strangled gasp.

“On your knees,” she ordered. “Strip.”

She watched, pleased, as he began to do so, sliding off that pink coat and undoing the buttons of his own shirt. She reclined back against the headboard and observed as the Host tossed aside both of his shirts, a flamboyant flair in his motions. His bowtie soon followed suit. When he got to his pants, he looked up to her, giving her a seductive smirk. Hero glowered.

“Did I tell you to stop?”

The Host grinned and reached down to unbutton his trouser, kicking them off his legs in a jumbled mess. Hero noticed his own head printed all over his underwear. Hero wasn't sure whether to be amused or disgusted. Then Host grabbed his underwear and pulled them down around his waist, kicking them off too.

She took a moment to study him. He was underwhelming really. No visible muscles. Very little body hair. There was nothing about him that struck her as extraordinary. But she couldn't deny that there was a handsome quality about him. He was almost cute in his stupid eagerness. And the realization that she felt this way made her sick. The level of depravity she had let herself sink to with her captor didn't speak highly of her own self esteem.

Reaching out, she wrapped her fingers around his neck, not enough to choke him but enough to give her a firm grip. The Host gasped softly at the movement. She sat up and pulled him in until his face was mere inches from hers. Her other hand slowly, painfully, ran down his stomach. He jerked and twitched a little.

“Who is your mistress?” she demanded, her hand trailing down around his thighs.

“Y-you are,” he whimpered.

“Say my name.”

“Hero,” he choked. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and she wasn't sure if it was from pain or pleasure.

“Good boy,” she murmured, her voice low and almost tender.

The Host shivered, her hand stroking his hips. He looked pained by the gentleness of her touches, like he wanted something _harder._

Hero moved her hands downward, intentionally brushing it against his cock. The Host let out a whimper. Hero found herself amazed by just how sensitive he was to touch. She thought about just how fragile he was in her hands. She could easily finish the work she had started earlier and crush his windpipe. But instead, she withdrew her hand. Host gave her a desperate look, silently begging her not to stop. But she simply gave him a mocking smile and leaned in, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

The Host drew in a sharp breath and she grabbed the back of his head, forcing him into the kiss. Laying back against the mattress, she guided him until he was hovering on his hands and knees above her, his lips opening obediently to hers. She bit his lip, drawing blood, and then kissed him deeper, pressing the copper taste of his own blood into his mouth. The Host didn't fight her. He returned her kisses, his hands twitching a little like he wanted to do more.

“Good boy,” she murmured as she pulled out of the kiss. And her hand on the back of his skull, she began to guide him. He flushed red, his lips pressed against her skin in a surprisingly loving manner. She had definitely not been expecting tenderness from him. But it had a pleasant effect. He pressed his mouth from her face to the hinge of her jaw, kissing up to her ear. He left a little trail of spit and blood in his wake.

He tried to move forward, to press his body against hers, but she pushed on his chest with the palm of her hand, indicating that he was not permitted to lean against her. She began to push his head down her body, forcing his attention on her neck. He was a little harder with these kisses, giving her a few nips, but she didn't stop him. His needy attention was starting to arouse her, and by the time he got to the hem of her shirt, she was starting to lose her own composure. He was really hot like this, tending to her every need.

She stopped him for a second before slipping her own shirt up over her shoulders, followed by the removal of her bra. The Host gaped a little and she couldn't help but snort. “What were you expecting?” she asked mockingly. Given the other things he'd managed to find out about her, she doubted he was in the dark about her transitional surgeries. Yet he still looked like a dumbfounded moron. “Or is this your first time seeing a pair of breasts?”

She smirked darkly and resettled herself into a comfortable position on the bed, one arm behind her head, still holding the leash, while the other hand pushed back down on his head. The Host returned to his kisses his lips going from her neck to her breasts. Hero let out a stiff groan and she felt his mouth on her left nipple, licking hard. God, it had been so long since anyone had given her this kind of attention. And the Host looked amazing doing it. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing as his hot mouth tended to her skin. She pushed him slowly downward, having him kiss her belly, her navel, and then go lower. When he got to the hem of her skirt, he seemed hesitant. Then he began to tug at it.

Hero didn't stop him. She had momentarily forgotten about her role, blinding by a longing. She thought about his lips against the insides of her thighs, his tongue licking her slit, and she pressed down on his head harder. He peeled off her skirt with enthusiasm and Hero lifted her legs so he could pull it off. But as she felt his hands slipping below her panties, she abruptly stopped him. “No hands,” she told him, and she was satisfied by the look he gave her, the momentarily surprise. “Use your mouth.”

His lips curved into a grin. Then his face disappeared below her thighs and she out an abrupt gasp. He had pressed his mouth right against her already slick cunt, the fabric the only thing separating her from the warmth of his lips and tongue.

He took the fabric in his mouth and began to tug. He slid it down her legs and threw it aside with a shaking head motion, almost like a dog. Filled with anticipation, Hero tugged on the leash, grabbing his head and pressing it back between her legs.

He felt his tongue slide across her bare skin and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out. She could barely stand it, stand the heat coupled with his careful attention. He licked between her folds, unabashed, and Hero nearly shook from the feeling. It didn't take him long to find her clit and as he pressed his lips around it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, Hero came undone. She tightened the rope around his neck as she pressed her fist into her mouth, muffling the cry that came along with her orgasm. The Host gasped at the tightness around his neck, but that didn't stop him. God fucking damn, he was good at this. Or maybe Hero was just premature. She had a hard time imagining that the Host had a lot of experience at this. But he sure as hell seemed to know what he was doing.

He didn't stop there. He intermittently licked and sucked at her clit, sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her body. Then she felt his tongue sliding down, carefully caressing each and every inch of her. She pulled the rope around his neck so he could barely breath and he whimpered but didn't let up the attention. Slowly, he slid his tongue inside her and Hero _cried_. She bit into her fist until it was raw and bleeding and used the other hand to grab his hair, tugging hard at it. She heard more whimpers but the movement had loosened the rope and he momentarily pulled away, gasping hard for air. Hero barely gave him a chance before she shoved him back down.

Again his tongue slide inside her, trying to find the perfect spot. She felt his nose brush the tip of her clit and she bit down hard. “Fucking hell,” she whimpered around her fist and she knew immediately that he had heard her. He seemed to hum as he flicked his tongue, the motion teasingly light. Hero tugged firmly on his hair. He was so deliberate, so careful. And she was rapidly losing her shit. She felt his nose brush her clit again. Then his tongue was pressing _hard_ against her walls. She completely lost it, another wave of ecstasy rushed through her body, the pit of her groin thumping loudly, burning like molten lava.

Finally, she pulled him up the bed by his hair, allowing him to press his body to hers. This drew a mix between a gasp and a moan from him. “Shut up,” she ordered, and kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. She pressed a hand to his back and dug her nails in, the Host's screams muffled against her. She felt his hardened cock against her stomach and hesitated for a moment. Then she ran a hand down his chest and took a hold of it. The Host looked like he was about to cry.

“Hmph...” Hero said, pulling back to look at him as she ran her thumb down his length. “You're pathetic,” she told him. “But you've been a good boy.” The Host looked starry eyed behind his mask. She pumped him once and the Host gave a jerk. He was practically melting under her attention.

She had to admit, she wasn't skilled at this. But he seemed to be enjoying it. And there was no way she was going to let him cum inside her. She wasn't going to give her captor the pleasure of such a release. She used his precum to lubricate her hand and began to pump. It was still fairly dry but the Host was squirming against her, moaning unabashed. Annoyed by the sound, she pressed another kiss to his lips, hoping to shut him up. It seemed to do the trick. She squeezed hard as she ran her hand up and down his cock and she heard a muffled cry. She flipped him over so that she was now the one on top, his back pressed against the bed as he stared awe struck at her. His face was flushed with color, his body nearly trembling.

It suddenly occurred to her just how fucked up this was. She was screwing her captor. God she probably had Stockholm Syndrome or something. But she loved the look on his face. The mute shock, the unbearable pleasure. She loved every bit of it.

“Nnng, Hero,” The Host moaned when she pulled away. Though he had spoken without permission, she loved the way he said her name. She ran a hand down the side of his face. She could feel precum leaking onto her hands and stomach. Then, with a jerk, the Host cried out and she felt his release, hot and sticky against both their stomachs. She pulled away from him and saw the Host panting, a glazed look on his face. She couldn't help but grin. Part of her was pleased but another part of her was disgusted with herself. Then the Host spoke.

“Mmm...you look good with my cum on your stomach.”

There was an air of smugness in his voice and Hero hated it. She shoved him off the bed and watched, with satisfaction as he crashed to the floor. “Get the fuck out of my room,” she ordered

The Host sat up and laughed, the rope still around his neck, though it was no longer in Hero's grasp. “No aftercare for me?” His voice was deceivingly sweet.

“Get. Out.” she ordered, pointing at the door.

The Host stood up and fetched his clothes from the floor. “Shame,” he said, clicking his tongue as he dressed. “And here I thought I was starting to grow on you.”

“Well you're sorely fucking mistaken,” she told him.

The Host laughed. The look he gave her was jarringly affectionate. She picked the lamp off the bedside table and threw it at him. “Get. The fuck. OUT.”

The Host jumped out of the way. “Okay, Hero~” he purred, grabbing the rest of the clothes. At the door, he turned back to look at her. “I'm really glad I brought you here.” he murmured. She could see his bruises and bleeding lip and wondered, for a moment, how the other contestants would react to the sight. Then he was gone, leaving Hero to contemplate what had just happened.

 


End file.
